


Just Another Day

by clueless_psycho



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clueless_psycho/pseuds/clueless_psycho
Summary: It’s not everyday Asami decided to be good to Akihito that when he did that, Akihito got curious.





	

title: Just Another Day  
author : clueless_psycho  
fandom: Viewfinder/Yamane Ayano  
characters/pairing: Asami/Akihito  
disclaimer: Yamane Ayano owns all.  
rating: NC17  
warning: PWP, smut  
A/N : written for radcat38 who won the bidding for help_haiti

Originally posted in LJ on 4 April 2010

beta by randrews25

 

Akihito knew that he must’ve been hanging around with Asami a little too long when he had started to compare other things with Asami’s.

This apartment, for example. This apartment was huge and spacious and very nicely decorated, expensive interior design, luxurious furniture and stuff, and he thought that compared with Asami’s minimalism penthouse, this apartment still looked like a salvation camp.

He shook his head.

“Takenouchi-sama will be out in a minute,” the maid in kimono said as she refilled Akihito’s tea cup.

“That’s… that’s fine,” Akihito nodded. He had never drunk this much tea within an hour before. He preferred soda. The green bean filled manjou that accompanied the tea were awesome, though.

“Just stay still, will you?” Aiko hissed at him when the maid had left them again to check on her mistress.

“Aiko, we should’ve started this one hour ago,” Akihito hissed back. “I have things to do in the afternoon.”

“Yeah?” Aiko snickered. “Like meeting your friend in the game arcade?”

“At least I have a life,” Akihito gritted his teeth. “I don’t understand what takes her so long to get prepared.”

“Because she’s Takenouchi-sama, that’s why, and she has to be perfect in everything, especially because we’re going to interview her and you’re going to take her pictures to be printed for a glossy magazine.”

“She could’ve woken up earlier if she’s going to take this long to do her make-up and get dressed,” Akihito snapped back. “I woke up early this morning.”

“You could also get yourself a motorbike or a car so you don’t have to get the subway to meet me,” Aiko rolled her eyes.

Akihito gave her his nastiest pout. Then the door bell buzzed with some Beethoven piece.

The maid came out of the dame’s bedroom to get the door. Akihito couldn’t see who was behind the door, but the maid bowed low and looked scared. Then she moved aside to let whoever it was behind the door to enter, and Asami sauntered in like he owned the place, followed by Kirishima at his heels.

Akihito quickly got up, almost letting the cake plate on his lap slip, but he caught it in time while cursing, “I’ll be damned!”

Aiko got up with him and elbowed him hard.

“Akihito-kun,” Asami greeted him with his trademark half-smile. “And Aiko-san if I’m not mistaken.”

Aiko looked shocked like a goldfish plucked out of the water and tossed to the floor to find that Asami knew her name.

“You could’ve told me that you also have an appointment with Takenouchi-sama today,” Akihito blurted.

Aiko elbowed him once more, now she looked as scared at the maid, but Akihito didn’t care.

Asami tilted his head, raising one eye brow. “I didn’t know you have an appointment with Takenouchi-san,” he said.

Akihito didn’t know either, three hours ago. Aiko called him up in the wee hours of dawn, screaming at him to better be meeting her in the subway station because she had to interview Takenouchi and her usual photographer was down with chicken pox and she had no one else on stand by, or else.

"Besides, I have no obligation to tell you my daily schedule," Asami continued.

Akihito balled his fist, suppressing his anger. This had been happening a little too often, that Asami showed up and ruined his schedule to photograph an important person. He had been waiting for one hour for Takenouchi and…

“Oh hello, Asami-sama, why didn’t you give me a call before so I could get myself ready for your visit?” Takenouchi waltzed out of her bedroom, looking perfect in her unblemished make-up and Alexander McQueen long dress, hair held high with diamond studded pins, as if she was going to an opera instead of only getting herself interviewed by a fashion magazine. Akihito wouldn't be surprised if she also wore a pair of beaded Jimmy Choo stiletto inside the apartment, while her maid and the guests were shoeless.

“I happened to be passing by the area and thought to pay my favorite lady a visit,” Asami walked up to Takenouchi and took her hand and kissed it. “Sorry not to call you beforehand.”

Takenouchi giggled like a love struck high school girl and Akihito wanted to punch Asami’s face. He had been waiting for one godfuckingdamnit hour…

“No, not at all. How convenient. I’m going to have breakfast. Would you care to join? But I can’t offer you a lush buffet, only some croissants and espresso?”

Akihito cleared his throat. “Um… Ma'am, I’m sorry but we have an appointment.”

It was then Takenouchi turned her head and looked at them. “Ah, I forgot. I’m sorry. Can we reschedule? I have an important guest here.”

Akihito’s almost dropped. They had been waiting for one hour. Didn’t the maid tell her that they had come and been waiting? He tightened his fist.

“But, Ma’am, we have…,” Akihito started again, but Aiko grabbed him by the arm.

“That’s okay, Takenouchi-sama, we’ll reschedule,” she stammered.

“No, Aiko, no,” Akihito held his ground. He knew how difficult it was to get them penciled in Takenouchi’s busy schedule and how much Aiko had been looking forward to this. “We’re not going to reschedule.”

Aiko looked like she would commit seppuku right there and then.

“That’s fine,” Asami cut in. “You two go on with the interview. Takenouchi-san, you should be honored. The young lady here is a rising journalist and she knows how to make you shine brighter. And this young man, he’s on his way to being the greatest photographer on Earth. I'll be happy to wait.”

Now Akihito felt like he was just hit by a Godzilla. And survived.

Takenouchi giggled again. “You really know how to flatter an old lady. Come, young people, we’ll have the interview in the balcony. Very nice place to take pictures. And Asami-san, feel free to entertain yourself while you’re waiting. There are books and an home theatre. Yuriko here will get you anything you want: tea, sake, champagne, wine.”

“Just espresso for me and my bodyguard here, if you don’t mind. After al, it’s too early for anything harder than one cup of very good espresso,” Asami said as he took seat on the high-backed leather upholstered sofa. “And I’ll watch some CNN and enjoy some cigarettes if you don’t mind.”

Takenouchi gave him a meaningful side-long glance, then she was headed to the balcony, the tail of her dress floating behind her.

It was surreal, to follow Takenouchi to the balcony while Asami was in the living room, having espresso, cigarette and watching CNN. However, he could forget Asami for a while, because he got caught by the beauty of the balcony and the view of Tokyo City twenty five floors below.

Aiko kept the interview short but thorough. Akihito managed to capture Takenouchi’s best features on the balcony, the long dress was actually a perfect, dramatic touch. Takenouchi happily let him take some pictures of the sceneries down below, even pointed out some interesting angles. He could always use such photographs. Akihito also found that he liked the woman although he had to wait for one hour for this session and had almost lost it to Asami.

They thanked Takenouchi and left, Akihito tried hard not to even give Asami a glance as they walked past the living room on their way to the door, led by Yuriko. Asami seemed to be watching some weather forecast program on a forty two inches Flattron TV, as if that was the most interesting thing to do in the world.

When they reached the lobby, Akihito told Aiko that he wouldn’t go back with her to the magazine’s office. He promised to email the photos before lunch time and Aiko only shrugged and walked to her car in the parking lot.

There was a lounge at the lobby and Akihito took space on a sofa at the corner. He opened his laptop and began downloading the photos from the camera, then he emailed them to Aiko using the free wifi connection of the apartment building.

He finished right when Asami exited the elevator. He quickly shut the laptop down, folded it, and shoved it and the camera into his backpack. Hauling his backpack, he ran towards Asami.

“I guess I owe you a thank you,” he said to Asami, who was lighting his cigarette at the terrace, outside the door.

Asami blew out a stream of blue smoke before saying, “That’s okay. I just felt like doing a good thing once in a while.”

“You did it on purpose, didn’t you?” Akihito mocked him with a sneer.

Asami smacked Akihito’s head lightly. “Akihito, can’t you take someone’s generosity as it is without any suspicion?”

Akihito laughed. “Oh no. I won’t take it from you. You must be planning something by letting me have the interview.”

The big black limousine pulled up in front of them.

Asami shrugged. “Buy me lunch,” he said. “Then we’re even.”

* * *

Akihito’s heart swelled when Ojisan Oda put a bowl of steaming ramen in front of him on the table then a bowl in front of Asami, the ramen topped by thin slices of beef, dried seaweeds and bamboo shoot smelled really, really good.

“Best ramen in Japan,” he exclaimed happily as he broke his chopsticks. The ramen never failed to boost up his mood.

Asami plucked his cigarette out of his lips and said, as he crushed the cigarette in an ashtray, “You know, for what I have done this morning, you could’ve treated me to something better.”

Akihito gave him a nasty look. “Try this, then we’ll talk about what you think is better than this.” Frankly, this was all he could afford.

Ojisan Oda laughed heartily. “Asami-sama helped me set this shop up,” he told Akihito.

Akihito stopped chewing his ramen. “What?”

Asami smiled at him victoriously.

“Is there anything in Tokyo that’s not related to you?” Akihito snorted.

“Maybe,” Asami shrugged as he picked his chopsticks. “If you look really, really hard.”

“Asami-sama, do you want some sake?” Ojisan Oda asked.

Asami looked at him. “You sell sake too now?”

“Oh no,” Ojisan Oda shook his head. “I keep some for special occasions. I just thought… this is special…“

“Ojisan, you never offered me sake,” Akihito protested. “I’ve been your customer for years.”

“Sake would do nicely with this ramen,” Asami said before Ojisan Oda could reply Akihito. “But only for myself.”

“What?” Akihito snapped. “No way. I’ll have some too.”

Asami leaned close to Akihito and whispered in his ear, “Have you forgotten what happened when I took you for a drink after lunch?”

Akihito felt his ears burning, both of them, but he took it as embarrassment of being reminded of the incident rather than because Asami’s warm breath tickled his earlobe.

“But anyway,” Asami pulled back, straightened up, “On a second thought, you can have some sake too. Then you can go back with me after this.”

“Hell, no,” Akihito shook his head firmly. “I have something else to do this afternoon.”

Akihito almost couldn’t believe his ears when he heard Asami say, “If you wish.”

When did miracles start to happen twice a day?

* * *

Turned out that miracle happened in triplicate that day because Ojisan Oda refused any payment for the ramen. Akihito walked Asami to his limousine and waited until the man got into the car.

Asami pressed the button to roll the window down. “Are you sure?” he asked.

Akihito nodded.

“Have fun then,” said Asami.

As he watched the car sped up the street, Akihito wondered if the fact that Asami didn’t force him to go with him counted as the fourth miracle of the day.

* * *

He didn’t go to the game arcade, he had lost interest. He called Kou and apologized. Kou said it was cool, they could always meet some other time.

Then he went home.

* * *

He took the luxury of a long, hot shower before going back to the bedroom, damp and naked except for the towel around his waist, to find Asami sitting on the bed, smoking.

“You could’ve told me that you cancelled your appointment with your friends in the game arcade,” Asami said. He was still wearing shirt and pants, no tie, no jacket, and somehow the lack of socks and belt looked like a very bad sign to Akihito.

“I have no obligation to tell you my daily schedule,’ Akihito said as he walked toward the bed.

Asami didn’t say anything. When Akihito was close enough, he reached his hand out and grabbed Akihito by his arm and flipped him on to the bed. Akihito shrieked as his back hit the mattress, his whole body bouncing against the bed's springs. “You’re drunk,” he blurted, but more out of excitement than surprise.

“Or I want a better reward for doing good deeds today,” Asami said as he yanked the towel off of Akihito’s body.

Akihito grabbed the collar of Asami's shirt and pulled him down. Their lips met, pressing hard against each other. Akihito moved his hands to Asami's cheeks, cupping his face, opening his mouth for the man to ravish. And Asami was more than happy to take advantage of the invitation.

It was good. It felt good. Asami tasted of tobacco and mint, with the flavour of ramen and the bittersweet of sake subtly floating behind. Asami's breath caressed his face softly and soon Akihito felt very, very warm.

Asami broke the kiss right when it had gotten too hot to continue without risking a brain implosion. The man smiled down at him, kissing the corner of his lips lightly, almost not touching. Akihito swallowed hard. He tried hard not to make any sound now. He would need all his voice later.

"Stay still," Asami commanded, his tone dark and dangerous and went straight below Akihito's navel, stirring the blood there.

“Do I have any choice here?” Akihito teased.

“Yes, and the other choice includes bondage gear,” Asami gave him a sleazy grin as he moved to sit on Akihito’s stomach. Akihito winced at the weight, but other than that, it felt really, really fine. Asami began popping the buttons of his shirt one by one. “Oh, I know you love it very, very much.”

“No,” Akihito snarled. He reached for the front part of Asami’s pants.

“Liar,” Asami smiled as he shrugged from his shirt. “But I’ll save it for tonight.”

Akihito laughed. “You mean: tomorrow morning?” he mocked as he tore the zipper of Asami’s pants off. His heart skipped a beat to see the bulging black underwear inside. It was good to know that he wasn’t the only one excited. "You still have your illegal things to do tonight, don't you?"

That was Akihito's last coherent words for the next couple of hours. As soon as Asami pushed his pants and briefs down, Akihito didn't remember much of anything. It seemed that his body was triggered to move on automatic mode as soon as he saw Asami naked and hard.

All he remembered was the pleasure and satisfaction and the feel of Asami's weight pressing him hard as the man ravished him again, harder ad more demanding, and Akihito didn't stop himself from grunting happily, the sound coming from the back of his throat. He had to throw his arms around Asami's neck, locking them, because he didn't want Asami to stop, not even if they were to die from lack of air. And he assured Asami that he was serious by rubbing their crotches together.

It was almost unbearable, and at times like this, he wondered whether it was a bless or a curse that he was very sensitive there, but that thought usually only stayed for one split second, because the next second he would start thinking that he wanted to have Asami inside him or he would go crazy.

He didn't care if he had to beg for that.

He only wised he didn't have to break the kiss to say something.

He didn't have to because Asami broke the kiss instead.

He was about to protest but Asami flipped him around again and he found himself face-down, with Asami on his back pinning him to the bed. He had to let out a soft gasp as he felt Asami’s hand cupping and fondling his genitals.

He didn’t even try to think at all after that, he just allowed himself to be washed away by so much pleasure pumping inside his veins. He buried his face in the pillow, breathing hard while shoving his hips back and forth and fucking Asami’s fist. It was almost unbearable and to think that it wasn’t the best part yet. He knew he wouldn’t regret it even if he came like that, in Asami’s hand.

But knowing Asami, the man would want to torture him even if only a little. The moment Akihito felt that he couldn’t hold it back any longer, Asami withdrew his hand, leaving his steely cock very angry that it throbbed very hard.

“Come on,” Asami said as he lay with his back on the mattress.

“Please… I don’t…,” but Akihito didn’t finish his words, Asami already dragged him by his arm to sit on the man’s stomach.

“No pain no gain,” Asami said with a smirk at the corner of his mouth.

Akihito leaned forward, bracing his elbows on each sides of Asami’s head and he kissed Asami as the man prepared him. Frankly he didn’t think he needed any more preparation, God knew he was so hard he could explode any time. But Asami took time fingerfucking him with two gel-covered digits, and it felt almost as good as having him inside.

And when he was really ready, Asami pushed him away and helped him sit again on his stomach. Akihito felt like he didn’t have any energy left, especially with the way his erection throbbed painfully, leaving him weak and maybe a little disoriented.

Asami gripped Akihito’s hips very tightly, lifted him up a bit and when he brought him down, he made sure that Akihito took his erection, inch by agonizing inch inside him.

The agony was excruciating but the pleasure made up for everything.

And when Asami was fully inside him, he felt complete.

“Now try to keep your voice down and stay with me, don’t pass out,” Asami said as he reached to push away Akihito’s bangs from his face.

Akihito nodded.

Asami took his hands before entwining them with his own. Then with another smirk, a mischievous one, he shoved his hips up.

It was a good thing that his apartment was sound-proof and took up the entire floor of the building that no one would hear Akihito scream in complete ecstasy.

* * *

“I think we should have a balcony like Takenouchi-san’s place,” Akihito mumbled when he felt Asami stirred in bed. He was standing at the window, looking down. He had never gotten enough time to see how beautiful Tokyo City looked at night, seen from this particular spot. Asami indeed had the best place for living in Tokyo City.

There was something that suspiciously sounded like a mocking laugh coming from the back of Asami’s throat. He got out of the bed and walked to Akihito, in all his glorious nakedness.

“Why? Do you want to try to have sex on such balcony?” he asked as he turned Akihito around with his hands on his shoulders.

Akihito shrugged. “I think it’s… nice.”

“I have no use of a balcony,” Asami said as he lifted Akihito and pinned him to the window with his body. “I don’t have time to take care of a balcony.”

“You can pay people,” Akihito said, wrapping his legs around Asami’s waist and his arms around the man’s neck for support. He took a deep breath at the feel of their groins pressed together.

Asami only laughed and then he kissed Akihito. When he broke the kiss, he asked, “What next? Do you want a dog too?”

Akihito scrunched up his nose. “No. Maybe let’s just do it in the dining room and pretend we’re on a balcony or something.”

Laughing again, Asami pulled Akihito from the window and carried him back to the bed.

* * *

~end


End file.
